gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Usterka terytoriów
thumb|250px|Mapa ukazująca działanie błędu Usterka terytoriów (ang. Territory glitch) – rodzaj błędu występujący w Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Polega on na tworzeniu i przejmowaniu nowych terytoriów w całym stanie San Andreas. Błędem tym posługiwać się można w czasie kiedy mamy możliwość przeprowadzania wojen gangów (z wyjątkiem typu 1). Gęstość terytorium Terytoria gangów występują w trzech kolorach które mają określoną gęstość. Im jest ona wyższa tym więcej członków danego gangu będzie się na tym terytorium pojawiać. Gęstości terytorium nie można sprawdzić w normalnej grze, można to zrobić za pomocą modyfikacji (np. edytora save'u). Zazwyczaj terytoria gangów mają gęstość od 1 do 40. Może być ona większa lecz po przekroczeniu gęstości 40 efekt będzie taki sam jak przy 40. Oryginalne terytoria gangów (czyli te po misji Doberman) mają gęstość 10, 20, 30 lub 40, wyjątkiem jest Battery Point - 25. Można je odróżnić od siebie po dokładnym przyjrzeniu się. Gdy gracz przejmuje terytorium innego gangu cała jego poprzednia gęstość zostaje „przejęta” przez Grove Street czyli np. jeśli gracz przejmie terytorium Ballasów o gęstości 40 to po przejęciu teren ten będzie miał również gęstości 40. Jeśli na terytorium znajdował się więcej niż jeden gang to gęstość Grove Street po przejęciu tego terenu będzie równa sumie poprzedniej gęstości obu gangów. Gęstość gangu osób trzecich nie sumuje się z gęstością GSF po przejęciu jeśli była na tym terytorium. Gdy gracz obroni atakowane terytorium to do tego terytorium zostanie dodana 10 gęstości Grove Street. Jeśli gracz zginie przy obronie atakowanego terytorium zostanie dodana do niego gęstość konkurencyjnego gangu w zależności od ilości członków gangu atakujących terytorium, którzy przeżyli atak. Jeśli przeżyło dziewięciu członków to do terenu zostanie dodana gęstość dziewięciu konkurentów. Jeśli gracz nie obroni terytorium, lecz przeżyje atak to gęstość wrogów dodana do terytorium zostanie pomnożona trzykrotnie. W takim wypadku jeśli przeżyłoby dziewięciu gangsterów to ich gęstość po zakończeniu ataku wzrośnie do 27. Jeśli gracz nie przyjedzie na atak to do terytorium zostanie dodana 30 gęstości wrogów. Aby członkowie wrogiego gangu mogli zaatakować terytorium gracza muszą przynajmniej jednym swoim obszarem graniczyć z terenem GSF oraz gęstość obu gangów musi wynosić 20. Może również się zdarzyć, że wrogowie będą atakować mieszane terytorium czyli takie na którym występuje gęstość GSF (min 20) i przynajmniej jednego z przeciwników (Ballas/Vagos) również musi ona wynosić przynajmniej 20. Terytorium mieszane może również zawierać gęstości Ballas i Vagos lub także gęstości gangów osób trzecich (bez GSF) lecz w ich przypadku nie dojdzie do ataku, gdyż tylko GSF może być atakowane przez Ballas/Vagos. Mieszane terytorium może również zostać zaatakowane jeśli nie graniczy z żadnym innym terenem Ballas/Vagos pod warunkiem, że spełnia ono warunki opisane powyżej. Typy błędów Typ 1 Polega na utworzeniu nowych terytoriów poprzez wylecenie/wypłynięcie poza mapę na 20 minut lub więcej. W przeciwieństwie do pozostałych typów aktywować go można w jakimkolwiek momencie gry. Aby tego dokonać wsiadamy do jakiegoś samolotu (najlepiej Shamala, ponieważ w nim błąd działa najlepiej). Następnie startujemy i wylatujemy w jakimkolwiek kierunku poza mapę. Lecimy przez co najmniej 20 minut. Bardzo ważne jest aby podczas lotu nie pauzować gry, nie zawracać, nie zbaczać zbytnio z kursu. Staramy się lecieć równo. Gdy upłynie pół godziny kierujemy samolot prostopadle do wody, żeby wybuchł lub wyskakujemy i płyniemy jak najgłębiej, żeby utonąć. Po przeniesieniu do szpitala na mapie powinny pojawić się nowe terytoria gangów. Ich ilość zależy od wersji gry i jak przebiegał nasz lot. Na każdym terytorium utworzonym w ten sposób często może pojawiać się więcej niż jeden gang. Także gangi osób trzecich. Z reguły gęstość każdego gangu pojawiającego się na tych obszarach wynosi 1, czyli nie mogą być atakowane przez inne gangi, lecz za pomocą innych typów tego błędu można sprawić, by tak się stało. Usterka może zadziałać także, gdy użyjemy do tego łodzi, jetpacka, samochodu (z włączonym kodem na latanie) lub pływając. Plik:GTA SA territory glitch|Film pokazujący działanie typu 1 Typ 2 Służy do tworzenia nowych terytoriów. Aby zadziałał należy poczekać jak jakiś gang zaatakuje nasze terytorium. Po przyjeździe na miejsce „przeciągamy” napastników w miejsce gdzie nie ma terenu gangu. Po prostu idziemy w miejsce, które chcemy aby stało się terenem gangu. Członkowie gangu będą podążać za nami dopóki nas nie zabiją, lecz łatwo ich zgubić (często idą nie tam gdzie chcemy). Aby temu zaradzić należy trzymać się blisko nich lub użyć do tego samochodu. Jest to dużo skuteczniejszy sposób, lecz musimy poruszać się na tyle wolno, by członkowie gangu w niego nie strzelali. Najlepiej jest użyć czołgu lub kuloodpornego pojazdu. Gdy dotrzemy na miejsce stojąc na pożądanym terenie zabijamy napastników. Po tym teren zaznaczy się na zielono i zostanie dodana do niego 10 gęstości GSF. Terytorium które było atakowane nie zmieni gęstości. Możemy to powtarzać w celu zwiększania intensywności odcienia obszaru. Po zrobieniu tego sposobu 2 razy, teren ten będzie miał już szanse zostać zaatakowany ponieważ gęstość GSF będzie wynosić 20 czyli osiągnie wymaganą wartość do zaatakowania, jeśli Ballasi lub Vagosi graniczą z nim swoim obszarem oraz mają również gęstość 20 na swoim obszarze. Po 4-tym razie terytorium to będzie miało gęstość 40. Na tym terenie będzie można spotkać członków naszego gangu. Plik:How to get Jefferson hospital (JEF3A) as territory.|Film ukazujący dzaiałnie typu 2 Typ 3 Polega na przekazywaniu naszych terytoriów gangom osób trzecich (Aztecas, Rifa, Da Nang, Triady). Aby tego dokonać należy poczekać na atak Ballasów lub Vagosów. Gdy tak się stanie jedziemy na teren gangu osób trzecich (np. Aztecas) czyli El Corona lub Mały Meksyk. Teraz musimy zabić na nim trzech Ballasów lub Vagosów w krótkim odstępie czasowym (tak jakbyśmy chcieli wywołać na nim wojnę gangów). Gdy to zrobimy jedziemy do atakowanego obszaru. Po przyjeździe zamiast Ballasów lub Vagosów pojawi się gang osób trzecich. Zostawiamy członków gangu i jedziemy do innego zielonego terenu który chcemy im przekazać (pamiętajmy, że teren który chcemy im przekazać musi całkowicie należeć do Grove Street, nie może być mieszany). Gdy dojedziemy na miejsce ponownie zabijamy trzech Ballasów lub Vagosów. Po tym czekamy aż pojawi się komunikat: Trwało to zbyt długo, straciłeś wpływ. Od tej pory na tym terytorium będą pojawiać członkowie gangu osób trzecich wraz z członkami naszego gangu. Gęstość gangu osób trzecich zależy od liczby pozostawionych przy życiu gangsterów np. jeśli przeżyje 9 to zostanie to pomnożone przez 3 i będzie wynosić 27 itp. Kolor jego nie zmieni się a atakowane terytorium pozostanie pod naszym panowaniem przy niezmiennej gęstości. Plik:Mastermind glitch-|Film ukazujący działanie typu 3 Typ 4 Podobny do trzeciego, lecz tym razem będziemy mogli przekazać swoje tereny Ballasom lub Vagosom. Dokonać tego można na dwa sposoby: * Czekamy na atak i jedziemy do zielonego terytorium które chcemy im dać. Po przyjeździe zabijamy na nim co najmniej trzech Ballasów lub Vagosów (tak jakbyśmy chcieli wywołać wojnę gangów). Po ukazaniu się komunikatu: Zostawiłeś atak bez nadzoru, straciłeś wpływ terytorium to zmieni się na fioletowo lub żółto w zależności kto atakował. Do tego terytorium zostanie dodane 30 gęstości Ballas lub Vagos. Jeśli np. przed tym teren miał gęstość 10 GSF (po zastosowaniu typu 2) to po przejęciu będzie miało gęstość 40 bo po przejęciu przez gracza gęstość konkurencyjnego gangu sumuje się z poprzednią gęstością GSF (jeśli w ogóle była). Gęstość naszego gangu pozostanie niezmiennie co będzie skutkowało pojawianiem się na tym terytorium jednocześnie dwóch gangów. Plik:Zastosowanie typu 4, sposobu1 * Czekamy na atak, jedziemy na jego miejsce i „przeciągamy” członków gangu (tak jak w typie 2) do innego zielonego terenu. Gdy wejdziemy na jego obszar zabijemy trzech napastników (którzy zaatakowali nasze terytorium) i anulujemy atak poprzez włączenie misji pobocznej (np. misji stróża prawa) w odpowiednim pojeździe. Po tym, terytorium zmieni się na fioletowo lub żółto (w zależności kto atakował) i zostanie do niego dodana gęstość wrogiego gangu w zależności ilu członków przeżyło atak. Z racji, że 3 członków musimy wykorzystać do przeniesienia gęstości na inny obszar to maksymalnie za pierwszym razem możemy dorobić 18 gęstości rywali. Jeśli przed dodaniem do tego obszaru gęstości wrogów teren miał 10 gęstości GSF (po zastosowaniu typu 2) to po jednym ataku i przejęciu będzie miał łącznie 28 gęstości (bo się sumują). Aby uzyskać co najmniej 40 gęstości musimy dodać gęstość wrogów w ten sposób dwa razy. Wtedy po przejęciu teren będzie miał 46 gęstości GSF. Plik:Giving the Unity Station territory to the Ballas|Film pokazujący działanie typu 4, sposobu 2 Należy pamiętać, że typ 4 działa tylko na istniejących już terytoriach (także tych oryginalnych). Czyli jeśli chcemy zrobić fioletowe lub żółte terytorium należy najpierw je stworzyć za pomocą typu 2 a potem zastosować któryś z dwóch sposobów typu 4. Porady * Za nim zaczniemy eksperymentować z usterką terytoriów warto mieć osobny save do tego przeznaczony i również jeśli chcemy ukończyć grę w 100% to warto zacząć to robić dopiero po jej ukończeniu w 100%, ponieważ mogą wystąpić poniższe błędy: ** posiadanie bardzo dużej ilości terytoriów gangu może ale nie musi niekorzystnie wpłynąć na misje główne lub poboczne, ** posiadanie również bardzo dużej liczby terytoriów (zazwyczaj gdy w całym stanie znajduje się łącznie od około 250 terenów należących do GSF, Ballas lub Vagos) może spowodować błąd polegający na tym, że samochody zaczną jeździć tyłem a po chwili będą odwracały się i dalej jechać prawidłowo. Błąd ten można jednak naprawić za pomocą edytora save'u. Czasami nawet bez używania usterki można raz na jakiś czas spotkać pojedyńczy pojazd zachowujący się w ten sposób lecz jest to najprawdopodobniej zwykły błąd gry natomiast gdy takie zjawisko będzie występowało częściej to jest to raczej spowodowane tymi terenami lecz niewykluczone jest, że błąd wystąpić może także z innej przyczyny (niezwiązanej z usterką terytoriów), ** w wyniku bardzo długiego grania na jednym save'ie (zazwyczaj gdy gramy od ok 225 - 300 h) samochody mogą zacząć jeździć tak szybko, że trudno będzie je zauważyć. Jednak błąd ten nie pojawia się on od razu, zazwyczaj dopiero od grania przy wspomnianych wyżej godzinach samochody dopiero lekko i tylko część zaczyna przyspieszać i im dłużej będziemy grać tym coraz szybciej zaczną jeździć. Tego błędu nie można naprawić za pomocą edytora save'u ale można pobrać mod na wyzerowanie czasu gry. Błąd ten również może wystąpić gdy wpisaliśmy zbyt dużo kodów. * Ataki gangów mogą paść na każde terytorium które ma co najmniej gęstość 20 GSF naszego koloru (pod warunkiem, że przynajmniej jedno graniczne terytorium wroga również będzie miało gęstość 20 rywali), lecz jedynie przebywając w Los Santos (rzadko padają poza nim) więc aby doczekać się takowego należy przebywać we wspomnianym mieście. * W przypadku gdy członkowie wrogich gangów atakują nie to terytorium co chcemy to zalecane jest aby: zapamiętać godzinę nastąpienia ataku, następnie wczytać grę i zapisać ją na minutę (godzinę w grze) lub więcej (w zależności od odległości między kryjówką a miejscem ataku) przed atakiem. Potem udajemy się do terytorium którego nie chcemy aby członkowie gangu zaatakowali i stajemy w jego środku (w miejscu gdzie jest ikona ludzika). Gdy wybije godzina ataku członkowie zaatakują inne terytorium. Jeśli nie ma takiej możliwości (nie ma więcej terenów możliwych do zaatakowania przez wrogów) atak nie nastąpi. * Jeśli chcemy zablokować terytorium znajdujące się poza Los Santos należy wykonać czynności opisane w ciekawostce powyżej i gdy zostanie nam minuta (godzina w grze) oczekiwania na atak wyjeżdżamy z Los Santos i udajemy się do terytorium. Czas oczekiwania na atak w tym przypadku zwiększy się do około 7 minut (godzin w grze). Dalej należy postępować zgodnie z powyższą ciekawostką. * Ataki występują z reguły co 15 - 25 minut grania w normalną grę. Czyli jeśli wykonujmy misję lub jesteśmy poza Los Santos czas oczekiwania na atak nie zmniejsza się. * Przejmowanie terytoriów wrogich gangów zmniejsza czas oczekiwania na atak. Zazwyczaj przejęcie jednego terytorium skraca czas o ok. 5 - 7 minut. Jednak ataki są tak stworzone aby nie następowały w zbyt krótkiej przerwie między nimi, więc jeśli po ataku przejmiemy kilka terytoriów w krótkim czasie to nie spowoduje to następnego ataku w krótkim czasie od poprzedniego. Najlepiej jest przejmować jedno do dwóch terenów aby szybciej nastąpił następny atak. * Tworzenie terytoriów jest bardzo czasochłonne. Głównie dlatego, że potrzeba kilku ataków na jedno terytorium oraz przez długie oczekiwanie na nie. * Jeśli chcemy aby terytorium które nie graniczy z żadnym innym terenem gangu zostało zaatakowane należy przekazać je Ballasom/Vagosom za pomocą typu 4 i potem przy przejmowaniu go należy wygrać tylko jedną falę gangsterów a następnie anulować wojnę poprzez włączenie misji pobocznej lub po prostu uciec z niego. Po tym terytorium to będzie miało szanse zostać zaatakowane. * Po pojawieniu się członków gangu na atakowanym terytorium mamy około 5 minut na zakończenie ataku. Jeśli jednak atak padnie w innym hrabstwie niż Los Santos to będziemy mieli 2 razy więcej czasu. Ogólnie im atak będzie padał w dalszym hrabstwie niż te w którym się aktualnie znajdujemy tym więcej czasu będziemy mieli na odparcie go. Czas jaki mamy na odparcie ataku zależy również od czasu jaki zajął nam na dotarcie do miejsca ataku. Im szybciej gracz przyjedzie na atak tym więcej czasu będzie miał na zakończenie go. thumb|200px|Film pokazujący poradę obok * Jest możliwe, aby całkowicie usunąć gangi osób trzecich. Aby tego dokonać należy najpierw przejąć jego terytorium za pomocą typu 2. Potem robimy to samo jeszcze raz aby miało gęstość 20 GSF aby mogło zostać zaatakowane przez Ballas/Vagos. Potem musimy poczekać aż Ballasi/Vagosi zaatakują ten teren 2 razy. Musimy tak poodbijać terytoria aby ich teren graniczył z tym, który chcemy aby został zaatakowany. Gdy nastąpi atak po prostu nie przyjeżdżamy na niego i czekamy aż się skończy. W ten sposób do atakowanego terytorium zostanie dodane łącznie 60 gęstości wrogów (po 30 na atak). Po dwóch atakach będziemy mogli go przejąć ponieważ po jednym ataku terytorium to stanie się niemożliwe do przejęcia przez Grove Street, gdyż gęstość Ballas (30) będzie mniejsza od gęstości gangu osób trzecich (max 40). Bez użycia modyfikacji nie jesteśmy w stanie określić gęstości gangu osób trzecich ponieważ ich terytoria nie są oznaczone żadnym kolorem. Gęstość ich nie jest jednak na pewno większa niż 40. Gdy gęstość Ballas/Vagos będzie większa od gęstości gangu osób trzecich terytorium będzie mogło zostać przejęte przez GSF. Po wygranej wojnie pozbędziemy się zarówno Ballasów/Vagosów jak i gangu osób trzecich a gęstość GSF będzie wynosić 80 (20 poprzedniej gęstość GSF i 60 Ballas/Vagos). Nie można dodać gęstości Ballas/Vagos za pomocą typu 4 do terytorium na którym dominuje gang osób trzecich. Dominujący gang to taki który ma największą gęstość na danym terytorium oprócz GSF. Dlatego aby dodać do takowego terytorium gęstość Ballas/Vagos należy użyć powyższego sposobu. * Jeśli gracz chce przejąć El Coronę i Mały Meksyk z rąk Varios w szybszy sposób to należy wykonać poniższe działania: ** Po ukończeniu misji rabunkowej po misji Miłosne igraszki należy poczekać aż zadzwoni do nas Catalina. Musi to być przed rozpoczęciem misji Jak w niebie. ** Gdy zadzwoni należy odebrać telefon i przeprowadzić z nią rozmowę. Po skończonej rozmowie Vagosi przejmą terytoria Varios. ** Gdy gracz odzyska możliwość przeprowadzania wojen gangów po misji Powrót do domu należy przejąć El Coronę i Mały Meksyk z rąk Vagos. Musi to zostać zrobione przed misją Los Desperados. ** Potem należy przekazać terytoria Ballasom za pomocą typu 4 sposobu 1 dwa razy. Musi to również zostać zrobione przed wspomnianą wyżej misją. ** Po wykonaniu misji Los Desperados wystarczy normalnie przejąć terytoria Ballas. Po wygranej wojnie pozbędziemy się zarówno Ballasów jak i Variosów. * Po ukończeniu misji Los Desperados następuje skrypt który usuwa z El Corony i Małego Meksyku gęstość GSF i Vagos ale nie Ballas. Dlatego po misji terytoria te bedą miały 60 gęstości Ballas i max 40 gęstości Varios czyli gęstośc Ballas jest większa niż Varios więc będzie można je przejąć. Dzięki powyższej poradzie gracz zaoszczędzi dwa razy więcej czasu niż normalne usuwanie gangów osób trzecich ponieważ w tym przypadku potrzeba tylko 2 ataków wrogów na 1 terytorium natomiast normalnienie potrzeba by 4. Ciekawostki * Maksymalna gęstość danego gangu na danym terytorium może wynosić 255. Jeśli po kolejnym dodaniu gęstości przekroczy ona tę wartość to będzie się liczyć od nowa czyli np. jeśli terytorium miało 250 gęstości Ballas i po dodaniu 18 kolejnej gęstości to po ataku terytorium będzie miało gęstość 12, (bo 250+18=268, 268-256=12). Można w ten sposób także całkowicie usunąć gęstość każdego gangu (nawet GSF) np. gęstość GSF na danym terenie wynosi 246 (po odpowiednich kombinacjach typu 2 i 4). Po kolejnym zastosowaniu typu 2 terytorium będzie miało gęstość 0, czyli kolor zniknie i gang zostanie całkowicie usunięty (bo 246+10=256, 256-256=0). * Jeśli przejmiemy jakieś terytorium w Red County, Flint County, Whetstone, Tierra Robada i Bone County to członkowie gangu nigdy nie pojawią się na nim, więc aby go przejąc trzeba używać usterki typu 4, sposobu 1. Istnieją jednak wyjątki ponieważ zazwyczaj 1 - 5 terytoriów na danym większym obszarze mapy np. Flint County spawnuje gangsterów natomiast są też terytoria w większych miastach nie spawnujące członków gangów. * W grze istnieje jedno specjalne terytorium. Mianowicie jest to obszar całego San Andreas. Można go zdobyć i zmieniać jego odcienie, lecz nie jest on widoczny na mapie. Są 2 sposoby na rozpoznanie czy faktycznie został on przejęty: szukanie na nim członków gangu lub sprawdzić czy statystyka „przejęte terytoria” wzrosła o 1. Istnieje jednak sposób aby był on widoczny na mapie, lecz jest to skomplikowana metoda. * W całym San Andreas znajduje się dokładnie 379 terytoriów. Z czego aż 140 (czyli 37%) znajduje się w samym Los Santos. * Niektóre terytoria (szczególnie te w na wsiach) zawierają błąd. Jeśli takowe zostanie zaatakowane przez Ballas/Vagos to po wjechaniu w ikonę ludzika wystąpi błąd gry i zostanie ona zamknięta. Czasami jednak na niektórych takich terytoriach może się udać wywołanie członków gangu bez pojawienia się błędu gry lecz co ciekawe pojawią się oni poza atakowanym terenem w dość dużej odległości od miejsca ataku. Prawdopodobnie jest to spowodowane tym, że twórcy nie stworzyli miejsca spawnowania się gangsterów i przez co gra nie wie co ma zrobić i przez to się zawiesza lub umieszcza członków gangu gdzieś poza terenem. * Jeśli utworzymy terytorium należące do GSF, Ballas lub Vagos w San Fierro lub Las Venturas to na znacznej większości terytoriów w tych miastach zaczną również pojawiać się dilerzy narkotyków którzy normalnie występują tylko w Los Santos. * W przypadku mieszanych terytoriów w statystykach informacja o przejętym terenie przez gracza pojawi się gdy na danym terenie gęstość GSF będzie równa lub większa od gęstości Ballas/Vagos, natomiast informacja o utraconym terenie przez gracza pojawi się gdy gęstość GSF na danym terenie będzie mniejsza od gęstości Ballas/Vagos. Liczba terytoriów należących do tych trzech gangów również jest liczona przez grę w ten sposób czyli w przypadku mieszanych terenów jeśli GSF ma równą lub wyższą gęstość od pozostałych gangów to gra uzna je za ich teren natomiast jeśli gęstość Ballas/Vagos będzie na takim terenie większa od GSF to gra uzna ten teren za teren Ballas/Vagos. Galeria Plik:Usterka terytoriów (SA - 2).jpg|Terytorium utworzone w Richman za pomocą metody 2 Plik:Usterka terytoriów (SA - 3).png|Varrios Los Aztecas atakujący Jefferson Plik:Usterka terytoriów (SA - 4).png|Rifa atakująca Willowfield Plik:Usterka terytoriów (SA - 5).png|Da Nang Boys atakujący Temple Plik:Usterka terytoriów (SA - 6).png|Triady atakujące Willowfield Plik:Usterka terytoriów (SA - 7).png|Mapa przedstawiająca terytoria oraz ich nazwy w całym San Andreas Linki zewnętrzne * Filmy całkowicie poświęcone tej usterce. Kategoria:Błędy Kategoria:Gangi en:Territory Glitch